


White Fang

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: What if Blake never left the WHite Fang and helped take Beacon down ?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

[Blake stands on top of Beacon Tower, holding Cinder’s head by the hair when Yang comes to the top of the tower]

 **Yang** \- Blake you did…

 **Blake-** Stay back 

[Yangs feet are frozen in ice]

 **Blake-** Don’t you get it ?

 **Yang-** Y…yeah, you’re a maiden now. That’s fine

[Illia appears on the roof]

 **Illia** \- Should I kill this one Blake

[Yang looks hurt]

 **Blake** \- No, they are not to be killed unless they disobey

 **Yang-** You’re with the White Fang ?!

 **Blake** \- Of course I am Yang, I’m not going to go against the organization that fights for my rights

 **Yang-** They HELPED Cinder

 **Blake** \- Cinder made promises that she broke [tosses Cinders head over the side of the building] And she’s paid the price

 **Yang-** [hard swallow] So what ? You got rid of her and decided to pick up w here she left off 

**Blake** \- Yes [glows brightly] Humans might not have treated us fairly, but we won’t make the same mistake now that we’re in power


	2. Chapter 2

**Weiss -** I trusted you….

 **Blake** \- I know, and I’m sorry I had to lie to you. You were too invested in the image you gained of the White Fang when it was under the control of ….violent men, but I’ve decided to give you something Weiss

 **Weiss** -[hesitates] What did you….what did you do. Why does everything look so strangely

 **Blake** \- I think, you deserve the chance to lead for once

 **Weiss** \- [shifts around uncomfortably, but agreeing with the sentiment] Maybe

 **Blake** \- You can join us Weiss

 **Weiss** \- [scoffs] I’m not a faunus, I’m a human

 **Blake** \- I’m afraid that’s not the case anymore

 **Weiss-** You must have lost your mind, I can’t just stop something like that

 **Blake** \- Not usually[walks around room] But with help from a crown….and a staff…we can undertake new possibilities

 **Weiss** \- [worried] What did you do

 **Blake-** Weiss, we’re in the dark

[Weiss flinches violently and covers her eyes in a panic as she throws herself against the wall, feeling her tail getting smushed up against it]

 **Weiss-** What did you DO to me ?!

 **Blake** \- I gave you power, and a place by my side. 

**Weiss- I** ’ll never join you

 **Blake-** [holds up hand] You will

[Illia takes hold of Weiss] 

**Blake** \- Take her to the training room, she’s going to learn to be a good friend again


	3. Chapter 3

[Blake walks into a hospital room to see Ruby, who lies comatose after activating her silver eyes]

 **Illia** \- You visit this human alot ? 

**Blake -** She’s very special, I wish I had her guidance on this 

**Illia** \- You don’t need a humans help Blake, you’ve been kind enough to them already. You’ve secured a home for the Faunus outside Menagarie

 **Blake** \- Only because Cinder forced my hand with her betrayal, 

**Illia-** You made the best of a bad situation

[Blake thinks about it for a moment and nods]

 **Blake-** Still….Ruby would know more about bringing people together

[Illia peers down at Ruby]

 **Illia-** Well [sighs] If you can put your faith in this human, then I guess I can as well

[Blake and Illia stare down at Ruby for a few more moments]

 **Illia-** What will you do if she doesn’t

 **Blake-** She knows better. She’ll do whats best for everyone because that]s what a leader does


	4. Chapter 4

[Weiss sits up and rubs her eyes as Blake comes into the room]

 **Weiss** \- Good morning Blake, what kept you out for so long

 **Blake** \- I was visiting Ruby, she still hasn’t come out of her coma….

 **Weiss-** [starts brushing her tail] That’s unfortunate….she’s a hero

 **Blake** \- Do you think she’d approve of what I’ve done ?

 **Weiss** \- I do. The White Fang is only securing our rights after centuries of human oppression 

[Blake grabs Weiss’s outfit]

 **Weiss** \- Blake, I have training with the other operatives today

 **Blake** \- [shakes head] We have a much larger purpose for you Weiss. With your help, we’ll extend our borders into Atlas

 **Weiss-** [pauses her brushing]

 **Blake-** [measured tone] What’s wrong ?

 **Weiss** \- I worry for Winter….knowing those humans they might have just done something terrible and mutilated her like they did to me

 **Blake-** [sits down and pulls Weiss into a hug] They might have, but dont worry. We can restore her like we did for you

 **Weiss** \- Thank you for not branding her as a traitor Blake, she’s just confused right now

 **Blake** \- I know [strokes Weiss’s head] But we’ll make her see reason


	5. Chapter 5

[Ruby wakes up in the hospital, months later to see Weiss overlooking her]

 **Ruby** -[sits up slowly ] Weiss ?

 **Weiss** \- [writing on a clipboard, wearing a White Fang uniform] Hello RUby

 **Ruby** \- What are you wearing ? 

**Weiss-** [looks down at self] Right….I suppose t his might be shocking for you, but I am a faunus

 **Ruby** \- No you weren’t.

 **Weiss-** [sighs] Not that I’d expect a human to understand what mutilation looked like, but the Schnee’s removed Winter’s and my trait

[Ruby feels confused]

 **Weiss-** Regardless, the White Fang is in charge now and you better learn how to speak to your betters 

**Ruby** \- [hesitates] Weiss, why are you being so mean. Don’t you love me anymore 

**Weiss** \- [disgust] I could never love a human

[Ruby goes rigid] 

**Weiss-** Now get dressed, it’s time to…..

[Weiss lurches forward and falls unconscious after being hit from behind]

[Neo uncloaks , twirling her umbrella]

 **Ruby** \- NEO [tries to leap at Neo, but finds herself too weak, she falls forward limply into Neo’s waiting arms]

 **Neo -** [signs sadly ] I’m sorry, but things aren’t how you remember them anymore. We have to go


	6. Chapter 6

**Blake** \- [runs into the hospital room] RUBY ?!

[Illia looks up from helping Weiss and shakes her head]

 **Blake** \- What HAPPENED

 **Weiss-** I’m sorry Blake, someone broke in and hit me from behind. They took Ruby 

**Illia** \- Go get yourself checked out with a nurse 

[Weiss nods and walks out of the room]

[Illia locks the door as Blake’s faceade breaks]

 **Blake-** [hyperventilating] No, no,no ,no , she’s not going to understand

 **Illia -** [quickly joins Blake at her side] Blake it’s ok , we’ll get her back

 **Blake-** [crying] No, she’s going to hate me [leans over] I was supposed to explain what happened when she woke up

 **Illia-** And you will, she won’t get out of Vale

 **Blak** e- [shakes head, completely distraught] They’re going to tell her lies, they’re going to tell her Im crazy, that I’m bad. She’s going to hate me

 **Illia -** If they do, we’ll just help her like we helped Weiss

[Blake shakes her head excessively as Illia sits her down on the bed, leaning her against her shoulder]

 **Blake-** I don’t want to do that to her Illia, not to her

[Illia nods sympathetically as she scratches Blake behind the ears to try to calm her] 

**Blake-** Whoever did this …they have to pay….i don’t know how yet but they will pay


End file.
